


No Scandals

by GoldStarGrl



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Blowjobs, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldStarGrl/pseuds/GoldStarGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob has never been very good at following instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Scandals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad, bad Catholic.

_It's time for you to step up and be president of the Bluth Company. Keep your nose clean. No scandals!_

 

His mother's voice would not stop ringing in his head. He slammed his shot down so hard the glass cracked up the left side. 

“Whooo!” He yelled. All the colors and sounds of the club were swirling around him in a light, happy rush. He let his hand flop vaguely towards the bartender. “‘Nother.”

The man shook his head. “I’m gonna have to cut you off.”

Gob smirked. He leaned conspiratorially across the counter.

“No, see, you need to give me more alcohol. I just had normal sex with Tony Wonder.”

The bartender looked at him blankly. “I don’t know what that means.”

Gob sighed and slumped over on his stool. He looked up from underneath his eyebrows.

“I’ll give you fifty bucks.”

The bartender gave him a steady, sad look, and sighed through his nose. Then he pulled up a glass and poured out another shot.

Gob drank until the world around him turned to mush.

He came to on the sticky floor with two college girls laughing and taking pictures of him on their phones.

 

* * *

_No Scandals_

 

He dragged himself home and woke up a few hours later with a pounding headache. He spent the entire morning in bed, staring in the mirror he’d fixed to the opposite wall. 

May 6th. 

Today was Gob's forty-fourth birthday. 

There were lines around his eyes, that weren’t there yesterday. His hair was thinning in places he hadn’t even known it was growing not to long before.

His sheets were crumpled and lay like something dead around him. He was over six feet tall, and he had never felt so small, so close to drowning in his too empty bed.

Forty-four years on planet Earth, and what did he have to show for it?

He blindly pawed at his nightstand until his hand closed around his cell phone.

“Hey…oh, sorry, machine. I-I can’t believe people actually believe…Can you come over?” His voice was trembling slightly, though he wasn’t sure if it was from nerves, or if he was still drunk or still high or maybe he was dying- “I just…I need you to come over.”

 

* * *

_No Scandals_

 

He gasped briefly for air as Tony slammed him against the wall of his own bathroom, clamping his hands around Tony's neck like his life depended on it.  

“Oh my- Oh my God.” Tony peppered kisses down his throat and collarbone. “Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He grabbed both of Gob’s thighs and forced them apart. He curled an arm underneath each and hoisted him up against the wall, settling his hips in between them. “Second time around is always better, right?”

“Whatever.” Gob's head banged against the plaster, but it didn't phase him. He just leaned forward, burying his face in Tony’s neck as Tony slid inside of him, rocking them both back and forth. Whatever made the voice in his head stop.

  

* * *

_No Scandals_

 

“Gob? Gob, open the door!”

"In...in a second!"

Clearly fed up waiting, Michael pushed into the office, his arms crossed over his chest, trapping a few bent manilla folders against him. He barely glanced at  Gob, sitting stiffly at his desk, his hands pressed so hard against the wood they were shaking.

“Have you seen these numbers? Someone released-“

“Mmmichael. I got it.” Gob said shortly, staring at his brother’s head with a twisted, pained expression on his face. Michael frowned.

“What?”

“I got it, OK? Get lost.” He snapped, the end of his sentence sounding slightly hysterical. 

Michael stared, confused, at him for what felt like an eternity. Then he sighed, rubbed his face, and wandered back out of the room, shaking his head.

The door closed.

Gob let out a long, low whine. There was a muffled laugh and Tony peeked out from under the table. 

“That was pretty convincing.”

Gob laced his fingers through Tony’s hair and pushed him back down.

“Fuck you. Keep…keep fucking me.”

Tony disappeared back under the desk and Gob stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard. 

He was in too deep.

But he couldn’t stop.

Not when living felt bearable for the first time in four decades.

  

* * *

_No Scandals_

 

Little slips here and there.

Making out in the copy room, falling out of the boat high at two AM because they both thought it would be fun to snort glitter, fucking in a beach bathroom in the OC.

 

_No Scandals_

 

Pushing, pushing, pushing. Closer and closer to the curtain, knocking it aside with fumbling feet, revealing the trick, he always revealed the trick, because he was a shit magician who would give up his craft, his thoughts, his world if it made someone, anyone love him.

 

_No Scandals_

 

The pictures in the newspaper. His father calling him unspeakable things. The shareholders losing their minds. The secretary taking so many angry phone calls she started crying, not knowing her boss had beat her to it, sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the door, getting the collar of his $2,000 suit all wet.

 

_No Scandals_

 

The coat closet in his office bursting open in a cloud of smoke. Tony stepping out, for once, without any wisecracks. Sitting down next to Gob, just letting him fall against his chest. Holding him as he crawled into his lap, letting him shake and cry until there was nothing left.

 

_No Scandals_

 

“Fuck them. Fuck all of them. It’s you and me. We're gonna be OK. I know it.” He whispered, stroking his strawberry-blonde hair.

Gob mumbled something. Tony tilted his head in.

“What?”

Gob, twisted around to face him, wiping his eyes. “Same.”

Before Tony could respond, Gob wrapped his arms around neck and kissed him.

 

_No Scandals_

 

Too late.


End file.
